The Wasteland
The Wasteland is Earth after a nuclear war and currently contains the canon of the Fallout series. Other post-apocalyptic games are eligible to be fused with this one. It was introduced to the board during the Terra Stabilization arc. Background The background of the Fallout world is very similar to real life up until 1945 after the second world war, where the world developed more technologically advanced machinery and weaponry by 1950. By 1991, the United States tried to immigrate communistic beliefs, turning it country into 13 commonwealths, China did not make any free market reforms, and the USSR did not collapse. The technologies developed in this world were less energy efficient than the technology made in our own world. this caused a serious drain on fossil fuels. In particular, the world's oil began to run out in 2050. This sparked the Resource Wars in 2052, in which the Middle East and the European Commonwealths went to war over oil. Despite the United States' attempt to intervene, a peaceful resolution was not met, and the United Nations disbanded soon after. Having enough oil to satiate their own needs, it was not until Texas was depleted that the power problems occurred in the United States, followed by a plague that took two-hundred thousand American lives. By now, the Vaults were being constructed by Vault-Tec, another World War seeming imminent. Anchorage, Alaska became the last known reserve of crude oil in the world, and after the United States tried to take advantage of this, China invaded Alaska in 2066, being at the brink of a collapse without the oil. Meanwhile, Europe continued to fight anyone who had the resources to suit their power needs. In 2072, the American/Chinese war raged on, with Canada being caught in the middle and making relations hard with its neighbor. Eventually, the United States invaded the Chinese mainland to reduce the pressure in Alaska. It than attempted to take back Anchorage by using its latest invention, Power Armor. Canada is also annexed in 2076 in order to ensure Canadian support in the war. Eventually, in 2077, Anchorage is taken back, but no armistice is signed. The Great War broke out on October 23rd, 2077. No one knows for sure who launched the first nuke, but within two hours the U.S. and China had essentially destroyed each other, and a world-wide radioactive monsoon destroyed most life on Earth. Only those who put themselves in stasis, like Mr. Robert House, or those that were in the many Vaults spread across America survived. Those who didn't die most likely became Ghouls. (Fallout 1-New Vegas storyline to be put here soon.) Multiverse Timeline This world entered the Multiverse as part of the Lunar Flux event that caused the Terra Stabilization arc, where five versions of Earth suddenly appeared around the Moon. The arrival was marked by earthquakes around the world. It was stabilized by Michael Wilson, Mordecai, and Wheatley at the Capital Wasteland, and Mr. House and Metal Sonic in the Mojave Wasteland. For much of its time in the Multiverse, the Wasteland was regarded as an unimportant, scarcely visited. Most Wasteland inhabitants, in turn, payed little attention to their new environment, rather hesitant to see what other worlds were like in the fear that they were even worse than their own. This changed, however, during the Jurassic Wasteland event. When the mutant creatures tore a path of destruction through the Mojave, the NCR sent a desperate request to aid to the Shy Guys, who in turn called for volunteers. During the event, the citizens of the Wasteland were given a taste of the wonders the Multiverse, and since its conclusion, interest in visiting the world has increased somewhat. Regions Mojave Wasteland Thanks to the efforts of Mr. House, the area surrounding Las Vegas was left mostly unscathed from the nuclear apocalypse, even though it had a mind boggling amount of nukes launched at it. Because of this, the NCR and Caesar's Legion both vie for the region. While the NCR had obtained influence over much of the Mojave, setting up a number of ranger camps and military bases, the Legion constantly send men across the Colorado River to ambush NCR positions, raid and pillage settlements, and set up camps. The region was recently hit hard by the Dino outbreak, which was successfully repelled in no small part due to the large number of Multiverse members who came out to repel them. Notable Locations New Vegas - The shining jewel of gambling, drinking, and vice that seems to have been uncaring about the fact the world ended. New Vegas is just as big, bright, and vice-ridden as the original, if not more. Run by the mysterious Mr. House, the city is made up of three large casino families, all personifying the shades of the Old World Vegas, tourists, and is protected by Mr. House's Securitron army. Since its independence, New Vegas could possibly be the safest place in the wasteland. Novac - A small outpost built around an old inn with a huge dinosaur giftshop. While it does not have a large amount of crops or resources, its position near an abandoned rocket test sight keeps it afloat with the scrap that is found there. It was turned into a giant dinosaur nest during the dinosaur invasion, but it has since been cleared and begun recovery. Hoover Dam - Left largely intact by the war, the Dam is now one of the greatest sources of electricity and clean water in the entire Wasteland, and without a doubt, the most important location in the Mojave. The NCR has held the Dam for years after obtaining it from Mr. House in return for signing the New Vegas treaty, and shortly thereafter defending it from Caesar's Legion. Sierra Madre - The casino said to hold a treasure beyond one's wildest dreams, the Sierra Madre was supposed to be a vacationer's heaven. But then the bombs fell. Now, it's a fortress, with its security holograms making sure nothing gets in or out. Not only that, the mysterious Ghost People, trapped within their hazmat suits, are known to kidnap anyone they can find and drag them into The Cloud, an artificially created toxin that looms over the Villa under the Sierra Madre, dense with heavy metals that could kill an organic in seconds if they found themselves in a dense pocket of the gas. The Divide/The Lonesome Road - A single destroyed path, littered with nuclear debris and warheads, torn apart by earthquakes and nuclear detonations. The Marked Men patrol this single road, former members of Caesar's Legion and the NCR who became nothing but anger filled ghouls after nuclear fire tore their skin off. The road is littered with nuclear missile silos and eventually leads to the largest recorded nuclear silo in history. Be wary, as The Divide houses some of the most dangerous creatures ever encountered, including Deathclaws, and the mysterious Tunnelers. Core Region Mostly consisting of what remained of California, this is arguably one of the most organized and habitable spots in the wasteland formerly known as the USA. This is due in large part from the NCR, which has set up a very organized government here, and has set its eyes on expanding eastward. While the Brotherhood of Steel maintains some hidden cells here, ultimately the NCR is the undisputed ruling faction of this area. Notable Locations Shady Sands - Home of the New California Republic, Shady Sands is one of the most safe and prosperous regions in the West Coast Wasteland, having one of the largest militaries since Pre-War times. A political hub, and one of the few places in the world with working electricity, the democracy has become a safe haven for travelers and traders alike. New Reno - "The Biggest Little City in the World", New Reno is a den of sin. Prostitutes, drug addicts, and thugs litter the streets, and four crime families constantly wage war at each other. Despite the unpleasantries, the casinos, brothel, drugs, and boxing tournaments keep bringing tourists back. Lots of fun can be had here, assuming you can keep your money and life on your person, of course. Vault City - Formerly known as Vault 8, Vault City is said to be a safe haven for its residences. In actuality, Vault City is very corrupt, condoning to the use of slaves, and treating the squatters outside of the city gates as if they are simple nuisances. The place does not take kindly to mutations of any kind. However, its immoral background has improved in the recent years after a new First Citizen has been appointed. Gecko - Home of Ghouls and founded by the FEV Mutant Harold (the guy that had a tree growing out of his head), Gecko is a small town not too far away from Vault City. Its notable feature being the working power plant. The Ghouls attempt to stay peaceful, but with people constantly trying to get their hands on Gecko's power, Vault City and Raiders alike, maintaining the peace has become quite the chore. The Capital Wasteland Being the area surrounding the capital, the Capital Wasteland is a titanic trainwreck. Most of the important landmarks are nothing but ruins, and the area itself is violent and near inhospitable, although human stubbornness prevails from time to time, as a few settlements exist. The Brotherhood of Steel also maintains a strong presence here, helping keep the Mutant threat away, and even in this dangerous and deadly conditions, humanity is adjusting to ensure their long term survival in these desolate wastes. Notable Locations Megaton - A heavily fortified town in the DC Wastes with sturdy walls and houses made out of scrap metal, Megaton has a unique claim to fame: an active nuclear bomb sitting in its courtyard. Of course, it is deactivated, and no-one coming to the town has had the necessary knowledge to arm it...yet. But who would do a thing like that? The DC Ruins - When the bombs hit, the DC Area took it very badly. Large hills of rubble now cover every other road, requiring any travelers (or looters) to make their way through the sewers if they want to get around. Some houses and specific monuments, like the White House and Lincoln Memorial, are still standing, but are now home to dangerous inhabitants like Super Mutants and Slavers. Texas Wasteland What happened to this area of the country after the nukes is relatively unknown, as it has been mostly left alone by the factions and other regions for some time. However, since the multiverse, off and on skirmishes have been reported by Legion. At some point after the multiverse transfer, the mutant army raised by Attis was wiped out entirely by a very well equipped foreign army- with oddly old west styled rifles, pistols, and shotguns, leaving only this foreign company- known as Jakobs- fighting against Legion scout groups. Midwest Wasteland A region of this shattered universe that is mostly a radioactive dust bowl, with radioactive twisters common. However, life and some of the factions have managed to cling on in various settlements, including Quincy, inhabited by humans and ghouls, and Kansas City, inhabited by ghouls who worship a nuclear bomb. The Brotherhood of Steel has a rather strong presence in these lands, although some of the other factions aren't uncommon sights either. Other Areas The Pitt - Formerly known as Pittsburgh, the city has become a radiation filled mess, even being near the river by the city has been known to cause radiation poisoning in mere moments, followed by death. The city is dominated by slavers, who are trying to rebuild the city and find a cure for the diseases and mutations for the deadly radiation that surrounds the city. Point Lookout - Formerly known as Maryland, the place was never directly hit with a warhead. However, over 200 years, the radiation has taken its toll, with mindless Swampfolk attacking anyone not like them, and Ghouls and Mirelurks being a common occurrence in the swampy terrain. The only known group that is moderately organized here would be the local tribals, that worship the fruit that only grows in Point Lookout, known as Punga Fruit. Zion Canyon - Formerly known as Zion National Park in Utah, this canyon houses the Dead Horses tribe, led by Joshua Graham, most likely known as The Burned Man, and Caesar;s former legate. It serves as a passage from the Mojave to the Great Salt Lake, and what remains of New Canaan. The Sorrows and Dead Horses peacefully live here after the destruction of the White Legs, but the dangerous Yaoi Guai remain, and the biggest raiding tribe outside of Caesar's Legion, the 80's, loom above the canyon at the Great Salt Lake. Big MT - Also known as The Big Empty, Big MT is a scientific research facility that is led by several doctors (Klein, 0, 8, Borous, Dala, and formely Mobius) whose brains were put in brain bots or "Think Tanks" to continue their work after the war. Their experiments range from wide degrees, to cybernetics, to genetic enhancement, and even nuclear fission. The Big Empty soon became a crater due to their tests, but this crater now holds many scientific facilities both above and below ground, and was nothing more then a nuisance that was quickly adapted into the scientists lives. It's protected by a large invisible fence to keep anyone from coming or going, keeping the Think Tank inside to prevent them from testing on the populace, and to keep people outside and away from the valuable pre-war technology. It is said that the Courier came here after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, deciding when the world is ready for the secrets of Big MT. Inhabitants Noteable Figures The Courier - Somewhat of a living legend in the Mojave Wasteland, the Courier helped Mr. House kick both Caesar's Legion and the NCR out of the Mojave Wasteland. The figure discovered the secrets of Big MT, found the treasure of the Sierra Madre, brought peace to Zion Valley, and walked the Lonesome Road. Some say the Courier now resides at Big MT, where he keeps and eye on the Mojave, and decides when the time is right for the Wasteland to see the secrets of the Old World. Three-Dog - HEEEEEEEEY, THIS IS THREE-DOG! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ...In all seriousness, Three-Dog is the slightly manic announcer of Galaxy Radio, a station who's signal carries across almost all of the DC Area. Three-Dog is dedicated to keeping people's spirits up in this terrible time, and spreading any stories he thinks are relevant. Despite his eccentricities, he is an important source of information. Mr. New Vegas - Three-Dog's counterpart for the Vegas area of the Wastes, Mr. New Vegas fulfills much the same role of information, but takes things a bit less seriously, given the greater stability that part of the nation has thanks to the NCR and Mr. House's presence. Strangely, no-one has ever made claim to meeting Mr. New Vegas in person. Mr. House - The founder of New Vegas, Mr. House has said to never been seen by anyone except for one person in the last 100 years. No one really knows who he is, but he is a very powerful man, having an army of Securitons at his disposal, and nothing goes by in the Mojave Wasteland without him hearing about it. Marcus - A rather friendly super mutant, Marcus is the mayor of Jacobstown at the mountain ski lodge in the Mojave Wasteland and former Mayor of the now disbanded town of Broken Hills in California. Claiming to fight side by side with the man who took out the Enclave Oil Rig in California and being a former sever of The Master, Marcus can be considered one of the veterans of the Wasteland, being over 100 years old. Now, he simply tries to make life as peaceful as he can for the Super Mutants of Jacobstown. Notable Groups The NCR - The New California Republic is perhaps the closest thing to a unified democracy the Wasteland has, and is perhaps a symbol of how civilization is being restored after the war. Its presence can be seen everywhere, but a large group of them are stationed in the New Vegas area, to fight off the encroach of Caesar's Legion. Most of the NCR's ground troops are friendly enough (certainly more than their enemies, at least), but angering them would be a mistake: they have no patience for lawbreakers, or holding long trials. Caesar's Legion - A group modelling itself after Ancient Rome and its practices, Caesar's Legion is infamous for the cruelty and ruthlessness they take to their main goal: controlling the Wasteland. The Legion is as primitive as their namesake; women are considered second-class citizens, mutated races are shunned, and high technology is forbidden. That they have become such a large threat despite all of this is perhaps quite impressive. The Kings - An...eccentric gang found in Freeside, the unofficial name for the slums found outside New Vegas, The Kings have adopted the dress, mannerisms and personality of a mysterious figure from before the war, from the records found in a building dedicated to him. Don't let their oddness fool you, though; as the closest thing to law enforcement in the neighborhood, they have no patience for any troublemakers there. Brotherhood of Steel - A group descended from the remains of the US Army, the official Codex of Conduct for them prioritizes preserving technology over all else. However, several Chapters of their order have broken away from these rules in order to protect those weaker than themselves. Most notable among these chapters is the Lyons Chapter based in the Capital Wasteland. Lyons Chapter is based in the Citadel (once the Pentagon) and thanks to active recruiting is one of the largest chapters of the entire Brotherhood of Steel. They have spent years helping to rebuild and protecting civilians from raiders, slavers, super mutants, and finally the Enclave. The Families - The Three Families that own the three casinos in New Vegas personify the Pre-War reputation Las Vegas had. It has the "Cool" side of Vegas, shown by the Chairmen at The Tops, the "Sleazy" side shown by the Omertas at Gammorah, and the "Elegant" side shown by The White Glove Society at the Ultra-Luxe. Though Mr. House keeps them in line, the families pretty much despise each other. Bestiary *'Radscorpions: '''Giant blue mutated scorpions. These wasteland creatures have powerful claws and a stinger that houses a powerful poison gland. They sometimes burrow into the ground for safety, but do not mind bright light. There are many variations of Radscorpion, including their distant Bark Scorpion cousins found in the Mojave, and the most dangerous being the Albino Radscorpion in the Capital Wasteland, able to withstand repeated explosions directly at their face. *'Dogs/Coyotes:' Just dogs. Probably ate all of the stupid cats. Some dogs are given drugs to increase their performance, some are simply stray, and others could have been cybernetically enhanced, giving them an increased lifespans and combat skills. *'Geckos:' Large bipedal lizards with thick hides. Some Geckos can breathe fire, emit radiation, or even spew acid. Generally only found in Oregon, the Mojave, or Zion. *'Giant Ants:' Huge hive-mentality insects with thick carapaces. Most function as you would expect, though there are interesting variations such as the flame-throwing Fire Ants both at the Capital Wasteland and the Mojave. *'Cazadores:' Large mutated wasps that exist almost solely in the Mojave and its surrounding areas. They attack in fast and highly poisonous flying mobs. They originate from Big MT, but found their way to the Mojave. *'Nightstalkers: Combinations of Coyote and Rattlesnake, they have a way of being stealthy little buggers with a nasty bite and a spine tingling hiss. They originate from Big MT, but also found their way to the Mojave. *'''Ghouls: Rotting, zombie-like humans who have been so brutalized by radiation that they actually heal in its proximity. Some ghouls have maintained their abilities to think and reason, but many are feral. Feral ghouls are extremely aggressive and animalistic, instantly attacking anything that is non-ghoul. The standard Feral ghoul is weak, but there are stronger variations such as the armored Roamers, the radiating Glowing Ones, and the fearsome Reavers. *'Super Mutants: '''Humans exposed to a modified chain of Forced Evolutionary Virus. These creatures are massive green hulks that make up for their low intelligence with their massive strength. The older they are, the stronger and larger they become. There are various "families" of super mutants, including the Stealth-Boy addicted Nightkin. Though most are dumb and aggressive, intelligent and friendly super mutants do exist. These creatures are sterile and must inject humans with the FEV in order to gain new members. Please note that the Super Mutants of the West Coast have become somewhat more civilized then those in the Capital Wasteland. *'Centaurs:' Combinations of people and animals subjected to the FEV. Their three whip-like tongues and four arms which they must use as feet make these creatures appear much more threatening than they are. Often stick with Super Mutants in a way similar to dogs sticking by their masters. *'Deathclaws:' Giant bipedal creatures that were once Jackson's Chameleons. These creatures are territorial, aggressive, highly intelligent, and extremely powerful. A single swipe from a Deathclaw's claw is enough to kill most creatures. They have poor eyesight, but excellent smell and hearing. They are considered by many to be the ultimate predator of the Wasteland, but just throw a flare or flash grenade their way and they'll run off, terrified. They can be found practically everywhere in packs, but they are in abundance at The Divide. *'Aliens: While they do not travel the wasteland, aliens do exist and sometimes abduct people with their UFOs in order to painfully research them. *'Raiders: '''A common occurrence in the Wasteland, Raiders come in a variety of shapes in forms and from several other gangs of dubious origin. Raiders are enemies with a lot of variety; one group could charge at you with makeshift weaponry, while another could be armed with military assault rifles and grenades, and another with plasma rifles and miniguns. What you really have to worry about is their numbers, as several armed raiders can easly overpower one man. *'Robots: 'Robots can be seen around the more technologically rich areas of the Wasteland, or simply just wandering around, with some long gone purpose or intent. Not that all robots are hostile. Should they be Securitons, Robobrains, or Sentry Bots, they all come with their own dangerous weaponry and protection. Armor piercing attacks are recommended. *'Rats: 'Should it be Giant Rats or Mole Rats, rats are present here in the Wasteland. Though remarked as little other then sources of food and general nuisances, the little buggers tend to travel and packs, and both have a very nasty bite. *'Yao Guai: 'Bears that are usually found in or around the Capital Wasteland or Zion Valley, Yao Guai are fierce creatures that want nothing more then to nom on your face. Those claws and teeth can cause nasty wounds, and can pin down most humans easily. It is not recommended to try riding one. Some merchants like to train these to be guards while selling their wares across the Wasteland. *'Tunnelers: 'Though only two people know of their existence, Tunnelers are fearsome humanoid creatures from The Divide, that found their way to the surface when The Divide was destroyed and cracked the ground. They breed at an alarming rate, hunt in packs, and can easily pin down or in some unique cases, poison a human. They see in bio-luminescence, and so stray away from lights, fleeing when a bright light at the level of a flare or flash grenade is thrown at them. Sources say that they are tunneling their way to the Mojave, which is a very, incredibly bad thing. *'Mirelurks: Humanoid crabs, Mirelurks primarily inhabit the Capital Wasteland and Point Lookout. They can be found in damp, cool, and/or cool areas, such as caves, some abandoned facilities, and the Potomac river. They are protected by thick shells that even the strongest of weapons have difficulty punching through, but their faces are unarmored. One would do well to aim for this area if confronted by Mirelurks. They tend to come in two different types: The standard, two-armed Mirelurk, and the Mirelurk Hunter, which are beginning to grow a second pair of arms, and are far more powerful than normal Mirelurks. *'Lakelurk:' Snapping turtles mutated into a humanoid form, Lakelurks in the Mojave usually travel in groups of two or three, although packs twice or even thrice this size are not unheard of. Lakelurks will attack from a distance using a sonic pulse emitted from their mouths. Armor will do nothing to soften the damage it does, and they can easily concuss their victims. While their prey is disoriented, they will charge forwards and tear them apart with claws. They are located in areas of fresh, nonirradiated waters, most notably Lake Mead. Interestingly, Lakelurks located on the East coast have formed a symbiotic relationship with Mirelurks, and what locals know as Mirelurks kings or queens are actually lakelurks. They are identical to their cousins in the Mojave, although Mirelurk queens have the unique ability to spit acid. *'Ghost People:' The inhabitants of the Sierra Madre Villa, they were formerly the workers constructing the casino. When the bombs fell, they turned to hazmat suits to save them. The Cloud has since morphed them into something no longer human. They are incredibly difficult to kill: Unless one of their limbs has been severed, fallen Ghost People will rise again moments later, no worse for wear. They stalk the Villa, laying countless traps, and attacking anything that isn't a Ghost Person with improvised but deadly weapons made bear traps and knives. See also *Terra Stabilization External links *The Fallout wiki *Stabilization Thread Category:Locations Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Terra Ring